The present invention relates to a 2-cycle opposed cylinder internal combustion engine of simultaneous ignition type, suitable for use in a portable machine.
It is a current tendency to use a small-sized internal combustion engine in place of an electric motor as the power source for portable machine, partly because the engine has no electric cord which is troublesome to handle and partly because the engine can produce a large output power. The utility of such internal combustion engines will be further increased if the fundamental drawbacks, i.e. large noise and vibration, are eliminated.